1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved mask for use by surgeons, dentists and technicians and the like to avoid contamination with germs and viruses of their patients and customers. A visor is provided which fits securely around the head of the wearer. The visor has a forward edge and to this edge is secured the upper edge of a transparent, flexible shield. The shield extends down to below the level of the mouth of the wearer and around the sides of the head, thus providing frontal and lateral protection from splashing and spattering with bodily fluids and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical masks of gauze and paper have been used to prevent intercontamination of doctor and patient. However, wearing such masks is uncomfortably hot and frequently frightening to patients. Putting the masks on and removing them are time-consuming and sometimes difficult. Further, breath condenses within the mask and hence the latter becomes saturated with moisture and thereby fails to provide an effective barrier to viruses and bacteria.
Surgical masks cause the wearer to re-inhale exhaled breath, and this raises the CO.sub.2 content of the blood. The result of this may be increased heart and respiration rates and higher body temperatures and perspiration.
Applicant's Pat. No. 4,701,965 illustrates a visor-type mask for dentists and dental technicians which is commercially successful. This reference shows a visor which attaches to the head and a transparent shield supported thereby. The present invention differs from such structure in another invention of applicant in that the upper edge of the shield is caused to adhere to the forward edge of the visor by gluing, heat sealing, ultrasonic welding, or other means.
In prior masks of applicant, the shield was detachable from the visor and it was intended that the visor and shield be shipped disassembled. A feature of such prior masks was that the shield could be replaced with a fresh one when the original shield had become damaged to the extent that visibility was impaired. The present invention eliminates the necessity of installing and detaching the shield from the visor.
The construction of the mask of the present invention is so inexpensive that the entire mask, both visor and shield, may be discarded after a single use or after several uses.
The present invention is particularly suited to surgical use in that it may be sterilized (as by ethylene dioxide gas) before and between uses.
Another feature of the invention is the fact that it is extremely light in weight and therefore does not impose localized severe pressures on the head of the wearer.